Light up the night
This is a Present gen story by The-Rootbeer-Queen. Summary After a hard full month of work, Judy and Nick come home exaughsted in need of some real relaxation. Seeing that their stressed state was starting to affect their work, Cheif Bogo orders them to take the rest of the week off. Now Judy and Nick are going to take a cruise with some of their old pals. Characters Nick Judy Penelope Clawhauzer Poppy Finnic Cheif bogo Diance Klerah Story Judy Hopps, proud member of the ZPD and hero of Zootopia, came home from work with dark circles under her eyes and a crick in her neck. Rolling her head from side to side, it took a few tries to get the satisfying crack that came from relieving it. Behind her, her partner Nick Wilde, currently messy ginger-furred predator with deeper, darker circles, followed. The usually light hearted atmosphere was all but forgotten, a distant memory from a time that once was. Pulling out a box of microwavable carrots from a fridge, the bunny practically threw it into the box. "Th-thaayyyynnks for letting me stay at your place for the night J-J-Juudddy." The fox told her, his speech threatening to be overtaken by the huge yawn that was built into his throat. "Dont mention it... It was the least I could do...." Judy told him absent mindedly, waving away the the thought. Nick had already eaten, but sat at the table anyways while Judy finished her food. They sat in awkward silence as she ate, only breaking the silence when Judy was finished. Standing up, stretching her arms, letting out a long yawn, Judy turned to the fox. "Well, I dont know about you.... but I'm ready to hit the hay." She said tiredly. Nick merely nodded and followed her into the bed. If the day had seemed long, the night seemed longer. Judy was laying awake, staring at the ceiling, wrapped im blankets inside of her bed. Next to her, Nick was sleeping soundly. For the past few months, work had been specifically challenging. It had seemed to be one big case after the other. Judy hadnt had a good nights sleep for weeks. The fact that she could be called any time of the day kept her awake and alert, ready to jump to action at the slightest notice. How many times had they been called to action at night? She had long since lost count. Looking over at that dumb fox made her feel even more tired than she actually was. How could he sleep so soundly while she stayed awake in the long hours of the night? Staring at the ceiling, Judy began to count the minutes. Shadows flicked across the wall as cars outside rolled by. What time was it? It had to have been hours by now. Maybe it was already time to get up! Filled with new hope, she sat upright and looked over at the alarm clock on the stand by the bed. Her ears drooped, hands clenched, eyes rolled, a loud 'UGGGHHH' escaped from her mouth before she caught herself and quickly glanced over at the sleeping fox beside her. Still sleeping like a log. Of course. According to the time, it would be 5 more hours before the alarm would ring. A hum split the air as she laid back down and glared at the ceiling. Maybe she could actually sleep tonight... Follow the dumb fox's lead. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned into the warm body of the fox beside her. As soon as she came too close, she felt long shaggy arms enclose her in a warm hug and pull her closer to the warm chest. It was all she could do to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape her mouth. That was why the sound of a chuckle startled her. She clapped her hands to her cheeks, as her mouth was buried too deep in bright ginger fur. She was sure it hadnt come from her. But a quick look up told her that the chuckle had come from quite a different source. In that moment, nothing could beat that bright innocent smile on the fox's face. Judy felt a warm tug in her chest as she looked at the sweet canine. "Night you silly little fox..." she whispered. A fuzzy feeling fell over her and her eyes began to close. "Night you silly little bunny..." The voice answered with a smile, his eyes not opening. But it was too late for the 'silly little bunny' to hear. ------------- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "WH-WHUH WHUH WHUh WHuh.. Whuh.... w..." Judy mumbled and stuttered as she jumped up ready to take on whatever bad guys were there. "Careful carrots, criminals tend to take advantage of a fumbling, tired, bunnycop who clearly needs a coffee and cant tell the difference between an alarm clock and a siren." The voice teased. Grumbling, Judy glared down at the smirking fox bellow her. "Ooh, better be careful where you look! You could kill someone with those daggers!" Nick joked. Letting out a huff, unable to keep the smile off her face, Judy kicked his shoulder gently and teasingly. "Get up you dumb fox...." she said with a grin. "T'would be my pleasure." He said with a salute. Pulling off her pajamas, Judy quickly changed into her uniform. Only then did the sudden surge of sleep deprivation overtake her again. She may have had less than five hours of sleep... but it still wasnt enough. Nick seemed to be feeling it too. His sluggish movements were a telltale sign. Strange, didnt he sleep the whole night? "Hurry up Nick, we need to get out as soon as possible." Judy told him, hopping from one foot to the other in a sluggish like manner. "Hold your horses carrots, I'm going as fast as I can..." Nick told her, but Judy noticed that he seemsd to be going even slower now. The cheeky smile he gave her didn't help either. After some begging, pleading, and yes, waiting, Judy got Nick out the door and into the car. Taking a quick stop to get a box of donuts, they hurried to the police station. With a little sugar in her system, Judy seemed to be feeling better. She was awake enough to be able to look at what was in the road and avoid it at least. The drive wasn't too long, but in her sleep deprived state it seemed to take forever, even on her sugar high the world moved slowly. Then a shiver ran up her spine and her eyelids felt heavy, as if a 50-ton anvil was glued to them making them almost impossible to keep open. The fuzzy feeling was back. Slowly but surely, the world faded to black. Judy found herself drifting off just in time. Jolting awake, she swerved out of the other lane barely missing the car driving along it. Breathing a sigh of relief, she finally pulled into the parking lot of the ZPD police station. They were running late, barely havibg enough time to hand the rest of the box of donuts to Clawhauzer and say; "Fresh from the bakery." Before heading down to get their assignments. Nevertheless, it was hard to miss the loud squeal of contempt and the voice that called back; "THANK YOU!" Grinning from ear to ear, Judy burst into the breifing room and dragged herself to her seat. The smile that had only been there moments ago vanished as she felt herself under Bogo's steely gaze. "You're late." He thundered disapprovingly. "S-Sorrysorrysorrysorry...." Judy told him, still not over her fuzzy feeling from before. "Don't apolagize, just don't do it again." Bogo said. Judy could feel him looking at her intently. "See me after the breifing. You and Wilde." He said finally. Being her commanding officer, she could only nodand dread the scolding she was sure to get afterwards. It was hard to sit and listen knowing the longer it took, the longer she'd get to wait. Of course, the world hated her. 'Make the meeting long? Are you kidding me? Torture the bunny by making it the only thing that was short!' That must be what the heavens thought, as the meeting seemed to pass in a blur. The room was empty in five seconds flat. All that was left was Nick, Bogo, and herself. "Follow me." Bogo ordered then left the room. Judy and Nick had no choice but to follow as Bogo led them to who-knows-where. Surprisingly enough, aka not very surprising at all, he brought them to his office. "Take a seat." He said as he took his own seat behind the desk. "Look sir, we really are sorry for being late... it wont happen agai-" "Five times, Hopps." Bogo interrupted. Confused, Judy sat with her mouth open for a bit before speaking. "What?" "You've been late five times this month." Bogo continued. Judy was confused, trying to remember the events of the last month. Had she really? "Not only that, I've been getting reports of a police car that has almost crashed eight times. Reckless driving, they said." Now Judy was stunned. "But... how- why-" "The reason is written all over your face." Bogo answered, poking her on the forehead. "Getting much sleep lately?" Judy froze. She had hoped it hadnt been to obvious. "No..." she admitted unhappily. "Same goes for you Wilde. This past month has had more criminal activity than has been seen since you exposed ex-mayor Bellweather. We've all been pushed past the breaking point. It seems I've pushed you too even further. For that I apolagize, even cops need their sleep you know." Bogo said gentler than Judy had ever heard him. "Its not your fualt sir. As cops it is our duty to-" "That's why I'm giving you the rest of the week off. Have a holiday, get some rest, and when you're back on Monday be ready to kick back into gear refreshed and rejuvinated. Is that clear?" Bogo asked when he was done. Judy and Nick just stared open mouthed. "IS THAT CLEAR!?" He demanded. After an exchanged look, Judy and Nick began nodding. "O-oh, yes sir, very clear sir." Judy said with a salute. "Good. Now I have you signed up for a cruise. We have gotten a bunch of free Cruise tickets for apprehending that theif problem they had recently." Bogo explained. "Sir, that is really too kind, but I dont know if-" "Nonsense. Your insomnia is starting to affect your work. It is of upmost importance you get back to speed as soon as possible. Besides, I dont believe we've given you too much of a proper thank you yet." Bogo told her. "Grab some friends, and go have fun. Now, I have things to attend to, and I'm sure you need to pack. So leave my office in peace and get out of here." Bogo said. Obediantly, Nick and Judy stood up and headed to the door. But just as she was about to turn the handle, Judy hesitated. In a spur of the moment feeling of bravery, she turned to Cheif Bogo. "Sir, just one more thing." -------------------- All the arrangements were set. Not only would Nick and Judy be going on this fun trip with their freinds, but Clawhauzer would as well. It hadnt taken much persuading to get Bogo to let him come, and now they were all headed to the pier. "Nick! Judy! Over here!" A familiar voice squealed. Judy turned to see Poppy and the rest of their friends by the platform leading up to the ship. The Merry Madman ''was the name of the cruise ship that they would be boarding, and currently, they seemed to be the only ones there. At once, they made their way over to their friends. "Hey Poppy, Diance, Penelope, Finnic, Clawhauzer, how are you guys doing?" Judy asked them, relieved to be with her friends during this. It would help her stop thinking about work... Which she would much rather be doing, but didnt want to go against Bogo's wishes. "Hey Judy! Pretty great, we're going to be going on a cruise!" She squealed jumping up and down. Judy laughed and rolled her eyes. Seeming to notice this, Poppy stopped. "Oh... I'm sorry... I didnt mean to brag.. It was nice of you all to see me off!" Poppy said, slightly worriedly. Judy knew from experience that this wasnt a stuck up, bragging, scathing comment, as some might take it as. This was just Poppy being Poppy. Oblivious, innocent, airhead Poppy. "We're all going on this trip too, Poppy." Diance said patiently. Poppy brightened up immideately. "You are?! Then what are we waiting for!" She cried and rushed up the plank. Finnic followed, chuckling all the way. With nothing else to do, the group followed after Poppy. Judy was lagging behind, she kept sneaking glances at the city of Zootopia behind her. Thats why it surprised her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You need to see this.." Nick told her, his hand not leaving her shoulder. Judy finally let herself be led all the way up to the top where the others were waiting. Turning to look out at the ship, Judy gasped. There would be no doubt that this would be one of the most relaxing trips she would ever go on. "Now that's what I call a cruise....." Judy whispered, awe struck. It was like its own mystical world, a dream that she was sure she would wake from soon. ''work in progress... will continue soon... Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- stories Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- content Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Judy´s POV